Posesión
by Loyal Idjit
Summary: Drabbles sobre las siete maneras que tiene Gregory House de demostrar que James Wilson es suyo. /Porque el mundo necesita más Hilson/Aclaración: No todos son drabbles, habrá, seguramente algún capítulo largo. M por escenas futuras. Dedicado a Tatiana Blanco!
1. Oops

Lo mira sin que él lo note, sonríe y luego se acerca a la puerta._ Dile adiós a tus citas, piensa_.  
-¡Lo lamento, Jimmy! ¡Prometo no olvidar el lubricante la siguiente vez! -Grita antes de poner una mueca lastimosa.  
James Wilson se sonroja hasta la raíz de sus cabellos castaños y trata de interesarse lo más posible en los expedientes de su escritorio, pero el grito de House ya ha despertado a los chismosos del Princenton-Plainsboro que se miran abochornados entre ellos pero alegres de tener algo que comentar en el almuerzo.  
-¿Quieres que lleve el dvd del partido con el que entramos en ritmo? -House vuelve a alzar la voz pero esta vez asoma la cabeza para ver el rostro de su mejor amigo. Su cara de fastidio le satisface y él sonríe._ Lo siento Jimmy, pero eres mío_.

* * *

**El mundo necesita mucho, mucho Hilson, así que aquí estoy yo para contribuir.**

La quinta merodeadora.


	2. El partido

El partido empieza y House y Wilson se acomodan en los asientos del estadio. House mira sin vergüenza la cara de James que se encuentra sonrojado y bastante sudado; Joder, se ve adorablemente sexy, piensa Gregory.  
-¿Qué miras? -pregunta el castaño, extrañado alcanzándole un nacho con salsa.  
-Nada. -Responde House, toma el aperitivo y lo sumerge en su boca, sin romper el contacto visual con Wilson, se toma su tiempo para retirar el dedo de su boca, deslizándolo lento y humedeciéndolo a su paso. Luego sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, y fija la vista en el campo. No sabe que el pantalón de James Wilson está más apretado.

* * *

**All you need is Hilson**_._

La quinta merodeadora.


	3. Alcohol

El alcohol ya ha invadido gran parte de su sangre y el bastón parece no encontrar piso donde pisar. El ojiazul se tambalea y James Wilson lo atrapa antes de que el otro se dé la cara contra el suelo. Se miran los dos fijamente -lo más fijo que podían verse después de cinco cervezas- y Wilson siente como la mano izquierda de House acaricia su muslo mientras va subiendo lentamente. Demasiado alcohol, piensa y retira la mano de su amigo antes de que la cosa pase a mayores.  
-Gracias. -Le murmura House con voz ronca al oído, y a Wilson se le enchina la piel. El bastón finalmente pisa con firmeza el suelo y James suelta a su amigo. Paga la cuenta, pues su amigo ya ha enfilado hacia su moto y luego se encamina al auto, su pulso se ha acelerado y sus manos están sudando. Demasiado alcohol, piensa Wilson y gira la llave en el contacto.

* * *

**Hay que tomar con precaución, ya saben.**

La quinta merodeadora.


	4. Imsomio

_02:30 AM.  
_ House mira el reloj por décima vez y se incorpora de la cama con dificultad, la pierna le duele, estira la mano hacia su mesita de luz y toma el frasco naranja. Saca dospíldoras blancas que se traga cual tic tac y vuelve a acostarse en la cama con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño.  
_02:50 AM_.  
El dolor ya ha pasado pero el sueño no ha llegado, House suspira frustrado y se mete en el baño.  
El reflejo del espejo lo mira cansado y se enjuaga la cara con agua unas tres veces.  
Gregory House toma asiento sobre la tapa del retrete, suspira derrotado y comienza a desabrochar su cinturón, toma su pene de entre sus calzoncillos y lo acaricia gentilmente mientras cierra sus ojos y deja su imaginación fluir.  
_Wilson sonríe y comienza a frotar el miembro de House con las manos lentamente.  
-Más rápido, -ruega House. James se arrodilla y lame el miembro de House rápidamente. -Jimmy -gime House con voz ronca, -más. El castaño succiona con fuerza mientras se mueve adentro y afuera. Sus manos frotan los testículos de House mientras él empieza a mover sus caderas.  
-James...-La voz le sale extrangulada entre cientos de gemidos y el moreno aumenta el ritmo. -James... -vuelve a gemir House y Wilson se deleita cada vez más. Su boca húmeda va dejando rastro por toda la polla de House.  
-Hmm... -gime él. -¡Ah! ¡Ah! Las caderas de él pelinegro se mueven descontroladas, y sus gemidos se convierten en gritos. James Wilson lame sus testículos y un grito ahogado deja evidencia de que House ha llegado al orgasmo._  
Le basta con abrir los ojos para desilusionarse; el semen cubre su mano y él se apresura a enjuagarla, los pantalones vuelven a su lugar y el médico sonríe con tristeza antes de meterse en la cama.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer Lemmon.**

La quinta Merodeadora


End file.
